Encarcelada
by EmzF
Summary: :::HIATUS::: —¿No vas a decir nada? —Preguntó él, tirando más fuerte de su pelo—. Ahora estás a mi merced —Siseó en su oído—. Recuérdalo.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

_Otra vez no_, fueron las tres primeras palabras que cruzaron por la cabeza de Hermione cuando abrió los ojos aquel día. Quería dormir, dormir y no volver a despertar jamás de aquel sueño, aquella horrible pesadilla que parecía no tener final.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, quizás días, quizás meses o puede que incluso años. Las horas pasaban lenta y tortuosamente sumidas en un sepulcral silencio apenas roto por eventuales quejidos o quedas palabras entre susurros.

A su derecha alguien emitió un gemido lastimero, Hermione giró lentamente la cabeza, soprendiéndose a sí misma por conservar aún la capacidad de hacerlo. A no más de metro y medio de ella se encontraba una chica que no sobrepasaría los quince años, su cabello rubio y desvaído le tapaba la cara ocultando, lo que Hermione supuso que eran, unas gruesas lágrimas que caían por sus pálidas y hundidas mejillas.

Con dificultad gateó hasta ella y le cogió con cuidado la muñeca que parecía haberse lastimado en algún momento: la tenía hinchada, probablemente rota.

—Creo que está rota —Dijo con una voz inusualmente ronca a causa de estar tanto tiempo sin hablar mientras miraba con preocupación el brazo de la chica—. Lo mejor será que...

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió súbitamente dando paso a una corriente de viento helada, Hermione se estremeció notando como cada vello de su piel se erizaba y su aliento se cortaba. En el umbral, junto a las macizas puertas negras, dos enormes hombres encapuchados les contemplaban impasibles.

La muchacha de la muñeca rota hipó ahogando un sollozo mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus rodillas flexionadas, Hermione trató de no mirarla dirigiendo su vista hacia el suelo, no sabía que hacían aquellos hombres allí pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Nadie, en todo aquel tiempo que llevaban encerrados entre aquellas mugrosas y húmedas cuatro paredes, se había dignado si quiera a aparecerse por ahí y Hermione sabía que el hecho de que aquellos hombres estuviesen en aquel momento rodando cerca de ellos no podía suponer nada bueno.

—Tú —Dijo uno de los encapuchados señalando con la cabeza a una chica del otro extremo de la habitación—. Arriba.

La muchacha se levantó temblorosa, apenas podía sostenerse sobre sí misma sin apoyar sus huesudas manos contra la fría pared.

—Tú también —Volvió a decir el encapuchado dirigiéndose a la chica con la que Hermione minutos antes había hablado—. Levántate.

Ella balbuceó algo que a la castaña se le hizo imposible de entender mientras hundía aún más la cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, y por el temblor de sus hombros Hermione supuso que estaba llorando.

—¡Que te levantes! —Bramó el otro encapuchado con una voz mucho más grave que su compañero—. Maldita estúpida, si no obedeces...

La chica se incorporó a medias apoyando su mano sana sobre la pared para conseguir un mejor equilibrio pero sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento y Hermione pudo comprobar que no sólo su muñeca estaba dañada; tenía numerosos cortes sobre las piernas que habían adquirido un color negruzco a causa de una infección sin curar y lo que parecían ser unos grandes moratones alrededor de los tobillos.

Hermione tragó pesadamente y volvió la vista hacia el suelo al comprobar que uno de los hombres, el que había identificado con la voz más grave, se dirigía hacia donde ellas estaban, e inconscientemente se hundió lo más que pudo contra la pared.

—¡He dicho que te levantes! —Volvió a gritar el hombre cogiéndola por el pelo y alzándola.

La chica gritó, lloró y pataleó hasta no poder más, sabía que aquellos individuos eran peligrosos, lo sabía, pero no parecía importarle, prefería luchar hasta el final que acatar una orden de a saber quién que la conduciría a su próximo destino, probablemente la muerte; por un segundo le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Ginny, ella hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Un golpe seco la sacó de sus pensamientos, la muchacha había caído súbitamente chocando su cabeza contra el suelo y formando un pequeño charco de sangre a su alrededor. Hermione intentó ahogar un gemido en su garganta al ver aquel reguero de sangre que poco a poco llegaba hasta ella manchándole sus pies descalzos.

—Tú irás en su lugar —Dijo el otro hombre.

Por un segundo no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza de aquella mancha rojiza, casi negra, que en aquellos momentos adornaba el suelo de la mazmorra. Lentamente alzó la vista y se encontró con uno de los encapuchados que había irrumpido en la habitación.

—Levántate, ahora —Ordenó con voz potente.

Hermione tragó pesadamente y se incorporó aterrada por lo que aquellos individuos tenían en mente hacer con ellas. Echó una fugaz mirada a la chica que aún continuaba apoyada en la pared, estaba temblando tanto o más que ella misma, mientras evitaba observar la escena que había ocurrido segundos antes frente a sus propias narices.

—Andando.

No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para obedecer aquella orden, tan sólo era consciente que el capítulo ocho de _Historia de Hogwarts_ pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza; siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando estaba nerviosa, estresada o incluso furiosa empezaba a repasar las páginas, una por una, de su libro favorito. Pero aquello ya no era el colegio, aquello no eran los nervios previos a un examen de Aritmancia o una estúpida pelea con Ron, era el mundo real, el maldito mundo real donde unos enormes hombres la empujaban para que andase sin dar demasiados traspiés.

—Deshaceos de esa —Consiguió escuchar mientras cerraban la puerta tras de sí—. Ya no sirve para nada.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío, su infierno había comenzado.

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí de nuevo, pero esta vez con un DracoHermione, a ver qué tal me va. Sé que no es mi especialidad ni nada por el estilo, pero, ¿por qué no? la verdad es que le tenía ganas a esta pareja, y más aún en un ambiente bastante dark, como van a desarrollarse los hecho en este fic, así que he decidido lanzarme.

Bueno, espero que el prefacio os haya gustado, es tan sólo una breve introducción de lo que será el resto del fic, ¡espero vuestras opiniones!

Por cierto, también espero que os paseis por el foro que lizze213 y yo hemos creado, para que podamos comentar y demás sobre el universo de Harry Potter. Aquí os dejo el link.

**http: / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / The_Ruins / 100121/**

¡Os veo en la próxima!

—Virginia.


	2. Bienvenida al infierno

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**Bienvenida al infierno**

**1.**

—¿Pero qué..? —Dijo Harry aquella mañana al entrar en la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Ron estaba sentado en una de las sillas que rodeaba la amplia mesa con el cuerpo cayendo casi totalmente sobre ésta, tenía los ojos semi abiertos y las pestañas pelirrojas se batían agitadamente como si de mariposas se tratasen, de su boca, también abierta, salían unos profundos ronquidos capaces de alterar hasta el más profundo de los sueños de Buckbeak y eso que dormía en la planta superior de la casa.

Harry se acercó con paso firme sin importarle lo más mínimo el despertar o no a su amigo derribando a su paso un par de botellas de _Whisky de Fuego_ ya vacías esparcidas sobre el pegajoso suelo, probablemente en ese estado porque más de un trago de aquella bebida había ido a parar a él.

—Ron —Dijo Harry—. Ron, despierta.

El pelirrojo sólo se removió entre sueños murmurando palabras sin sentido mientras pegaba aún más su larga nariz a la vieja mesa.

—Despiértate de una vez, Ron —Dijo el moreno comenzando a enfadarse mientras le sacudía levemente por los hombros.

El pelirrojo volvió a murmurar algo que Harry no llegó a comprender y con pesadez comenzó a incorporarse; despegó la cara de la mesa dejando visible una gran marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, signo de haber estado apoyada sobre ella unas cuantas horas emitiendo un quejido al estirar el cuello.

—¿Qué hora...? —Preguntó con voz ronca mientras hacía un último esfuerzo por terminar de despejarse.

—Más de las nueve —Contestó Harry ceñudo—. Anoche te tocaba guardia, ¿se te ha olvidado?

—No, no se me olvidó —Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie apartando la silla con el pie—. Aún recuerdo las guardias que me asignas.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste, eh? —Cuestionó el chico—. ¿Por que narices no te presentaste en tu puesto si puede saberse? ¡Tonks se quedó sola! ¡sola! Por tu culpa, porque tú preferías quedarte aquí sin hacer nada en vez de...

—¿Has terminado? —Le cortó frotándose los ojos—. Porque tengo sueño y quiero ir a dormir.

—Haz lo que te de la gana, siempre lo haces —Contestó Harry furioso mientras veía como su mejor amigo desaparecía por el gastado marco de la puerta.

—¡Joder! —Exclamó dándole una patada a una vieja silla de madera y descargando así parte de su frustración en ella.

Harry suspiró, en los últimos meses las cosas no habían hecho más que ir de mal en peor. Voldemort se hacía más y más fuerte a cada día que pasaba mientras sus filas seguían aumentando ya no sólo por mortífagos, si no también licántropos, vampiros, gigantes o dementores; el departamento de aurores estaba sobrepasado y la Orden había quedado relegada a meras misiones de vigilancia cuando se suponía que fue creada para luchar y combatir contra él, contra Voldemort, no a seguir a bandoleros y traficantes, para eso se supone que estaba el Ministerio.

Dejó escurrir la espalda por la envejecida pared de color gris hasta das con el suelo. Definitivamente no, las cosas no podían ir peor.

—¿Un mal día? —Preguntó una voz sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Un mal año —Contestó amargamente mirando a la chica.

Su pelo rosa chicle peinado de punta enmarcaba una cara con forma de corazón, estaba pálida y visiblemente ojerosa y aunque intentase sonreír y quitarle importancia Harry lo sabía, la noche anterior pudo haberlo pasado realmente mal.

—Oye, si es por lo ayer...

—Anoche Ron tenía que haber estado en su puesto —Contestó él bruscamente—. Y tú tan bien como yo lo sabes, se pudieron complicar mucho las cosas por culpa suya, Tonks.

—Pero no lo hicieron, ¿verdad? —Dijo ella en tono conciliador—. Venga Harry, lo está pasando mal, dale aunque sea un poco de margen y no seas tan exigente con él.

—Ésto no va de ser exigente o no —Contestó con dureza—. Aquí todos lo estamos pasando mal, pero no dejamos que eso interfiera en asuntos de la Orden.

Tonks se sentó junto a él, cogiendo una de sus manos en un gesto amistoso. Sabía que Harry estaba completamente desbordado, lo veía pasearse aquí y allá por Grimmauld Place como un perro encerrado, le recordaba a Sirius en sus años de cautiverio en aquella vieja y oscura casa, cuando era perseguido por el Ministerio sin más compañía que Buckbeack, el hipogrifo.

—Claro que todos lo estamos pasando mal —Dijo la chica—. Pero sabes que él se ha tomado muy mal lo de Hermione y...

—Yo también estoy mal por lo de Hermione —Expresó él sin miramientos—. Y Ginny, y Luna y Neville; si le preguntas a cualquiera de nosotros te contestará lo mismo, que está destrozado por lo que ha pasado, pero a pesar de ello nos levantamos, seguimos, no nos hundimos, así que no te equivoques Tonks, él no es el único al que le ha afectado ésto.

—Yo no he dicho... —Intentó excusarse la metamorfomaga.

—Lo sé —Contestó Harry poniéndose en pie—. Pero Ron tiene que aprender.

El chico salió de la cocina dejando a Tonks sentada en el suelo mientras se apoyaba en la pared con un único pensamiento en mente, el Harry que había conocido años atrás había desaparecido, y no tenía demasiado claro si eso era bueno, o por el contrario, era nefasto.

**2.**

Abrió los ojos, seguía sin saber dónde se encontraba. Después de que aquellos dos hombres hubiesen irrumpido en aquel calabozo donde la tenían encerrada y se la llevasen a rastras junto a la otra chica habían acabado de nuevo en otra fría celda, diferente, pero igual de fría, húmeda y oscura que la anterior. Y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó Hermione en un susurro, su voz no daba para más. Sentía como cada músculo, cada hueso, cada fibra de su cuerpo le producían un enorme dolor, como si tuviesen el propósito de castigarla y ella no pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Tan sólo quería salir de ahí, quería que se terminase aquella horrible pesadilla—. ¿Hay alguien? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Te has despertado —Contestó una voz, para asombro de Hermione, de entre las sombras de la mazmorra—. Pensé que ya no lo harías.

Un dolor agudo la asaltó en la parte posterior de la cabeza; de pronto se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar el poco o nulo alimento que pudiese conservar en su estómago. Con lentitud se llevó la mano hasta el foco del dolor, era un martilleo incesante, sentía la sangre agolparse y bombear allí entre toda esa maraña de cabellos marrones.

—Te diste un buen golpe cuando desmayaste —Volvió a decir la voz—. Te hiciste una herida bastante fea.

—¿Quién eres? —Volvió a susurrar, estaba asustada—. ¿Quién...?

—Me llamo Anne-Lise—Contestó saliendo a la luz una muchacha, algo más joven que ella, y Hermione pudo reconocerla como la chica con la que la sacaron del anterior lugar aquellos hombres encapuchados—. Nos trajeron aquí hace un par de días, o eso creo —Explicó.

—Yo soy...

—Hermione Granger —La cortó la chica—. Lo sé —Dijo con un intento de sonrisa, aunque fue en vano—. Eras la prefecta de Gryffindor, Ernie McMillan siempre decía que debería haber más estudiantes como tú, de esos que se toman las cosas en serio.

—¿Pero cómo...? —Balbuceó Hermione.

—Yo iba a Hufflepuff —Explicó la chica—. Ernie era el prefecto de mi casa, él estaba en sexto y yo en cuarto.

Hermione volvió a recostarse, el incesante dolor en la cabeza la estaba matando. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba pensar, una salida, una solución. Sabía que no había huida posible, y que probablemente, si no volvían a por ellas morirían allí, entre frío, humedad y oscuridad.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos? —Musitó con toda la voz que pudo sacar de su garganta.

Anne-Lise se incorporó levemente, quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas y mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, aunque Hermione supuso que ya habría inspeccionado aquel lugar cientos de veces en lo que llevaban de encierro, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—No —Contestó apoyando la palma izquierda sobre el frío suelo para tener más apoyo; estaba demacrada y lucía claramente cansada—. Pero debemos estar en una casa o algo similar, he escuchado muchas voces, algunas incluso de mujer, o eso creo.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos, quería, necesitaba, volver a dormir. Dormir y no despertar jamás de esa pesadilla, porque aquello era una verdadera pesadilla. ¿De qué demonios había servido que les trasladasen de una celda a otra si al fin y al cabo iban a topar con el mismo final? La muerte.

Unas voces graves se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta y Hermione, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió incorporarse hasta quedar sentada. Miró a su compañera, que escondía el rostro entre sus cortos rizos rubios y pudo jurar que aquella chica se iba a poner a llorar de un momento a otro.

Con un chirrido la puerta se abrió y en el umbral aparecieron dos figuras, tan grandes o más como las que no dejaban de venir a su mente desde hacía dos días atrás, con toda esa sangre y aquella niña rubia a su lado gritando y llorando hasta no poder más.

Con paso lento y sosegado ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia ellas, y Hermione se sintió encoger en su sitio. De pronto aquella mazmorra era inmensamente grande y ella terriblemente pequeña.

—Arriba —Ordenó uno de ellos con voz grave, y tuvo la seguridad de que era muchísimo más grande y temible que cualquiera de los encapuchados que habían ido a buscarlas al lugar anterior, a pesar de haber sido incapaz de verles la cara.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que encontró Hermione consiguió ponerse a duras penas en pie. Se encontraba débil, terriblemente débil, y el incesante mareo que la acechaba estaba amenazando con tirarla de nuevo contra el frío suelo.

—Camina —Volvió a ordenar, y Hermione pudo sentir el desprecio que sentía hacia ella, en cada sílaba, en cada palabra. Volvió a hacer acopio de sus fuerzas y dio el primer paso, un pie y luego otro, y luego uno y luego otro. Quizás no era tan difícil, pensó, al fin y al cabo no se había olvidado de cómo andar.

Un tintineo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia sus muñecas, estaban encadenadas. No sabía en qué momento habían llegado aquellos grilletes ahí pero no había ninguna duda de que allí estaban, alrededor de sus delgadas muñecas y tobillos, aprisionándola.

Volvió a dar otro paso pero en el último momento se tambaleó, sin duda aquellas cadenas no iban a hacer nada fácil el hecho de caminar.

—¡Te he dicho que camines, asquerosa sangresucia! —Bramó uno de los hombres empujándola hasta hacerla caer al suelo, y Hermione se sintió más pequeña aún. A su lado Anne-Lise intentaba por todos los medios no llorar, no quería comprobar de lo que eran capaces aquellos hombres.

Con dificultad siguió caminando, aquellos grilletes en los tobillos la quemaban y estaba segura que bajo ellos debía tener unas heridas para nada agradables, aunque no se atrevió a soltar ni un mísero quejido, sin duda aquellos individuos no se andaban con delicadezas en cuanto a ellas se trataban.

Abandonaron con rapidez los calabozos, pasando por pasillos y corredores que ambas chicas desconocían, tan sólo se limitaban a seguir órdenes sin rechistar.

Hermione ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando uno de los hombres, el que anteriormente la había llamado sangresucia mientras la dejaba caer al suelo sin compasión, la pegó un fuerte empujón, haciendo que los grilletes de sus tobillos rozasen contra las heridas que, más que segura, tenía abiertas.

A paso rápido llegaron a lo que parecía ser un amplio vestíbulo, pero que a pesar de su espaciosidad seguía sin dejar de lado ese toque tétrico y oscuro del que se habían caracterizado hasta entonces todos los corredores que habían recorrido.

Con un último empujón Hermione cayó al suelo, y Anne-Lise siguió su mismo camino. Arrodilladas frente a una gran escalinata de piedra mientras apoyaban las palmas de las manos en frío suelo para tratar de normalizar su respiración ya que apenas podían reponer su aliento tras la apresurada carrera, escucharon las fuertes risotadas de los enormes hombres a su espalda, probablemente deleitándose con su sufrimiento. Era verdaderamente denigrante.

Uso pasos firmes y seguros se escucharon por la escalera. Alguien estaba bajando.

Anne-Lise, con la mirada fija en las frías y grises losas, no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, e inexplicablemente Hermione tampoco lo hizo. De pronto todo se había quedado en el más absoluto de los mutismos, ni risas burlonas, ni respiraciones jadeantes, tan sólo roto por aquellas pisadas cada vez más cercanas.

—¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó aquel extraño, cuando llegó al pie de la escalinata, arrastrando las palabras.

De pronto el aire se volvió mucho más frío, casi gélido. Los dos hombres enormes retrocedieron un paso, temerosos ante aquel extraño al cual Hermione no había visto la cara aún. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para alzar la cabeza, y aunque no lo estuviese, no tenía del todo claro si enfrentarlo sería una idea demasiado inteligente dada su situación.

—Las nuevas —Contestó uno de los grandes individuos tras las chicas—. Las nuevas esclavas sangresucia, señor.

Otro par de pasos más y Hermione, aún agachada, pudo ver un par de lustrosos zapatos negros bajo sus ojos. Aquel frío la calaba hasta los huesos.

De pronto una gélida mano la cogió de su sucio y enredado cabello provocando que alzase la cabeza violentamente, y entonces le vio.

El mismo pelo rubio, los mismo ojos grises, la misma nariz, los mismos labios, la misma expresión de superioridad. Draco Malfoy la miraba como si fuese la peor escoria que hubiese tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

—Tú —Musitó Hermione, intentando reprimir un quejido.

Él tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa, la sonrisa más cruel que la chica había visto jamás, mientras tiraba aún más del pelo castaño de Hermione, que sin poderlo reprimir, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Aquel no era el Draco Malfoy que ella había conocido en sus años de colegio, definitivamente no lo era.

—Vaya, vaya —Dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida—. Mira quién ha ido a parar a mis manos, nada más y menos que la sangresucia de Granger. ¿Quién lo diría, eh?

Ella tan sólo torció el gesto ante la mención. Estaba más que acostumbrada a los insultos de Malfoy, de Malfoy y del resto de Mortífagos que vivían por aquel lugar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que esas palabras le siguiesen doliendo, y es que era una realidad, siempre le dolerían.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Preguntó él, tirando más fuerte de su pelo—. Ahora estás a mi merced —Siseó en su oído—. Recuérdalo.

—Cállate —Susurró Hermione cerrando fuertemente los ojos—. Cállate, Malfoy.

Draco soltó una carcajada, una carcajada fría, sarcástica, casi violenta, y la chica no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriese su columna vertebral. Aquel hombre daba verdadero miedo. No era su risa fría, ni su actitud propia de cualquier Mortífago, ni si quiera esa sonrisa cruel que cruzaba su cara, era sus ojos, sus ojos gélidos y desprovistos de vida los que la obligaban a bajar la mirada, incapaces de sostener el mismísimo hielo.

—No creo que estés en disposición de exigir nada, Granger —Y soltándola violentamente la arrojó al suelo—. Bienvenida al infierno.

Hermione se quedó quieta, sobre la fría losa de piedra, cual muñeca de trapo, incapaz de moverse, mientras Anne-Lise intentaba normalizar su respiración a su derecha, aún impactada por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Y mientras los pasos del hombre se escuchan alejarse, un sólo pensamiento acude a su cabeza.

Malfoy tiene razón. Hermione Granger, _bienvenida al infierno_.

* * *

><p>Sí, sí, sí. Sé que no tengo perdón ni nada por el estilo, pero lo cierto es que mi portátil murió, y todo lo que llevaba escrito de este capítulo estaba en él, así que he tenido que esperar a que los de la tienda de reparaciones me lo devolvieran para poder continuar, sumado a mis exámenes, etc.<p>

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha estado este capítulo? Primer encuentro entre Malfoy y Hermione ¿Interesante? He de decir que a partir de ahora los capítulos irán siendo más largos, pero éste no me daba para mucho más, y quería actualizar cuanto antes.

Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima, y ya sabeis, quiero reviews :3

¡Un beso!

—Virginia.


	3. Adiós Pequeña, adiós

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Adiós pequeña, adiós.**

**1.**

—¿Es una broma? —Dijo Blaise enarcando una ceja—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes a Granger encerrada en tu mansión? —Preguntó, incrédulo—. ¿La misma Granger con la que fuimos a Hogwarts?

Draco se dejó caer en el costoso sillón de cuero negro con pesadez. En aquel momento no tenía demasiado claro si había sido buena idea contarle a Zabini todo el asunto de Granger. Si bien quería hablar del sufrimiento y humillación de aquella asquerosa sangresucia sabelotodo, no le apetecía lo más mínimo escuchar la desesperante voz de Blaise retumbando en su cabeza.

Con un mudo asentimiento dio a entender que así era mientras se servía un vaso de Whiskey, realmente lo necesitaba.

—¿Y cómo ha ido a parar a tus manos? —Preguntó el italiano con una sonrisa, encontraba verdaderamente fascinante el tema.

—Suerte —Contestó Draco con sequedad mientras daba un largo trago a su vaso.

—Cómo no —Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? —Preguntó adivinando el brillo peligroso en los grisáceos ojos de su amigo.

El rubio dio un último trago al vaso de Whiskey apurando su contenido y lo arrojó violentamente contra la pared que tenía en frente, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, ante la impasible mirada de Zabini.

—Destruirla —Siseó con la vista fija en el lugar donde el vaso había estallado, haciéndose añicos. Su respiración se hizo más pesada mientras diferentes pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, como si de flases se tratase. Quería destrozarla, quería matarla, quería escuchar ese último aliento escapando de sus labios, quería ver el último brillo de sus ojos, apagándose, mientras su vida se consumía, lenta y dolorosamente. Quería aniquilarla.

—No sé porque no me sorprende —Comentó distraídamente Blaise mientras apartaba un par de cristales rotos con el pie—. Siempre has tenido demasiada fijación con ella.

Antes de que Draco pudiese si quiera contestar la puerta del estudio se abrió provocando un gran estruendo; en el umbral Theodore Nott les miraba de forma inexpresiva.

—Malfoy, Zabini —Saludó.

—Nott —Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

El aludido enarcó una ceja ante el tono usado por Zabini, y reprimiendo cualquier comentario entró en el estudio, observando con ojo crítico el desastre provocado por Draco.

—El Lord me envía —Contestó con voz plana—. Quiere que vayas ante él, Malfoy.

El rubio alzo la vista y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos azules de Nott.

Theodore Nott, al igual que Blaise, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, si es que alguien podía considerar que él tenía amigos, dentro del colegio. Fuera las cosas cambiaron, La ley del más fuerte, escuchó una vez Draco a Lucius tras una de sus tantas reuniones mucho antes de su iniciación. O comes, o te comen. Dentro de las filas del Lord Tenebroso no había amigos.

—Yo que tú me daría prisa, Malfoy —Le apremió Nott—. Al Lord no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

Draco bufó y rápidamente se puso en pie dirigiendo una mirada desdeñosa a cada uno de sus compañeros. Él estaba por encima de ellos, todos lo sabían, y era algo que había que dejar claro de vez en cuando, algo que Malfoy se encargaba asiduamente de ninguno olvidase. Con un portazo salió de la habitación, su amo le estaba esperando.

**2.**

Hermione cayó rendida sobre el frío suelo. El encuentro con Draco Malfoy la había dejado completamente exhausta, más incluso de lo que ya de por sí estaba. Estaba cansada, agotada, terriblemente extenuada físicamente, pero sobretodo emocionalmente. No imaginaba persona peor con la que haberse topado.

Porque aquel no era el mismo Draco Malfoy que ella había conocido, apenas tres años atrás. Seguía teniendo las mismas facciones, el mismo pelo rubio, casi blanco, y los mismos ojos grises desprovistos de emoción. Era el halo de oscuridad, de destrucción que emanaba, ese aura de maldad y perversidad que se creaba a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —Susurró Anne-Lise a su derecha.

Habían vuelto a la mazmorra, a la que parecía ser el que sería su dormitorio por el resto de sus días.

Estaban con la cabeza apoyada sobre el frío suelo y el cuerpo extendido, intentando aplacar el dolor lo mayor posible. Pero no era nada fácil teniendo en cuenta las heridas sufridas en los tobillos y muñecas a causa de los grilletes.

—Sí —Contestó Hermione con un intento de sonrisa, y se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía las mismas afecciones que ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí —Suspiró la chica—. Conocías a Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad? —Preguntó.

Hermione cerró los ojos intentando disimular el rictus de dolor, a pesar de que la chica no podía verlo, que atravesó su cara ante la sola mención del chico. Aún notaba las frías manos de él tironeando de su pelo mientras su gélido aliento le hablaba sin piedad.

—Sí —Dijo la castaña—. Íbamos al mismo curso en Hogwarts, aunque a diferente casa; nunca nos llevamos demasiado bien que digamos —Contestó con una mueca de desagrado.

—No es del agrado de muchas personas —Murmuró Anne-Lise mientras sentía como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, siendo presa del sueño.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó la Gryffindor en el mismo tono.

—En mis años de Hogwarts —Dijo medio dormida la rubia—. Me di cuenta que había dos bandos: los que odiaban a Draco Malfoy, o bien los que lo idolatraban —Explicó dándose la vuelta y quedando así de espaldas a Hermione, tumbada sobre la fría piedra.

—¿Y tú a cuál pertenecías?

Pero Hermione no obtuvo más respuesta que una acompasada y profunda respiración que daba a entender que Anne-Lise se había dormido. Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos, lo mejor sería dormir, o al menos intentarlo.

**3.**

—¡Y una mierda! —Exclamó Ginny levantándose violentamente de la silla y dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa con la mano—. ¡No pienso dejar que me apartéis de esto otra vez!

La Señora Weasley sollozó levemente ocasionando que sus hombros se convulsionasen violentamente. Aquella situación se repetía demasiado en el último tiempo, y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, por más que intentaba hacer algo no podía.

—Ginny, hija… —Intentó mediar el Señor Weasley.

—¡Ni _Ginny hija_ ni nada, papá! —Dijo la pelirroja claramente alterada mientras daba otro fuerte golpe a la vieja y desgastada mesa del número doce de Grimmauld Place—. Estoy harta de que me dejéis a un lado. Ya soy perfectamente adulta como para entrar en las misiones de la Orden, con o vuestro consentimiento o sin él.

Arthur se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado. Conocía perfectamente a la menor de sus hijos, y conocía también a la perfección su carácter, su mal pronto, su perseverancia, su forma de ser directa frente a todos, así como también era consciente del deseo de Ginny por participar de una vez por todas activamente en la Orden.

—Ginny —Dijo el hombre con voz calmada—. Es peligroso.

—Me da exactamente igual —Repuso ella entornando los ojos—. Hace ya que salí del colegio, no podéis impedírmelo, y vosotros lo sabéis perfectamente.

La Señora Weasley sollozó aún más fuerte ante el último comentario de la chica. No podía permitir que su única hija, y más pequeña de todos, se adentrase en aquel infierno en el que se estaba convirtiendo la guerra contra Voldemort.

—Ginny —Intervino por primera vez Harry, apoyado en una de las viejas paredes de la mansión—. Creo que deberías escuchar a tu padre.

—Tú —Siseó ella entrecerrando los ojos—. Tú no me hables —Dijo intentando calmarse—. No te metas en esto.

—Ginny, yo... —Tanteó él, acercándose a la mesa en la que ella se mantenía aún apoyada, junto a la Señora Weasley, que sollozaba sin parar—. Por favor —Pidió.

—Olvídalo —Contestó la pelirroja cerrando fuertemente los ojos. No podía ver los ojos del chico, no era capaz. Sabía que si lo hacía volvería a caer, siempre terminaba cayendo, pero no esa vez, esa vez se mantendría firme en su posición—. Olvídalo, Harry.

El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo, mientras daba otro dudoso paso hasta ella, quedando al lado contrario de la mesa en el que la pelirroja se encontraba. Con lentitud apoyó las manos sobre ella, imitando la posición de Ginny, haciendo que prácticamente sus dedos se rozasen.

—Ginny —Murmuró—. _Por favor_.

La chica suspiró y abrió sus ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Harry clavada en ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, de arriba a abajo, siempre era lo mismo, él tenía ese efecto en ella, y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

—No —Contestó con tono firme—. Acepté tu decisión de apartarme de ti, Harry, incluso cuando yo debería haber tomado parte en esa decisión, pero lo acepté —Terminó en un susurro, más para sí misma que para él.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con...

—¡Claro que tiene que ver! —Exclamó Ginny acercando su rostro al de Harry—. Claro que tiene que ver.

—En serio, Ginny, déjalo —Contestó él frunciendo el entrecejo. No quería volver sobre ese tema, nadie más que él desearía estar junto a ella en esos momentos, pero era consciente de que no podía, era demasiado peligroso, para ambos, se exponían demasiado.

—Mira, Harry, decidiste por mí una vez, no lo harás de nuevo —Y con una última mirada al chico, desapareció de la habitación.

—Joder —Masculló el moreno mientras da un fuerte puñetazo a la vieja mesa, haciendo sobresaltar a la Señora Weasley, que parecía haberse calmado a lo largo de la conversación de los dos jóvenes—. Joder —Repitió.

Inspiró aire hondamente y se dispuso a ir tras la cabellera pelirroja que apenas diez segundos antes había abandonado furibunda la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con ella. No había dado si quiera tres pasos cuando una pequeña y tibia mano blanca se posó en su antebrazo, deteniendo su avance.

—No vayas.

Los ojos grises de Luna le miraban fijamente, intentando transmitirme algo que Harry no supo descifrar. Pero la verdad, la única realidad en aquel momento, es que él necesitaba hablar con Ginny, y le daba igual lo que Luna le dijese o dejase de decir.

Con suavidad intentó deshacerse del brazo de la rubia, aunque sin éxito, e intentó dar otro paso. Luna intensificó su agarre en el moreno.

—Necesita estar sola —Musitó mirándole fijamente, y Harry no supo por qué, pero la creyó.

**4.**

Le dolían las piernas. Las piernas, los brazos, la espalda, la cabeza y cualquier parte del cuerpo que pudiese nombrar, y estaba segura que también le dolían partes que ni si quiera ella, la mismísima Hermione Granger, podía nombrar. Necesitaba descansar, descansar sobre una mullida cama con enormes almohadones y suaves sábanas que la arropasen.

Aquellos hombres enormes habían vuelto a la mañana siguiente, y Hermione estaba segura que eran los mismo que los que fueron el día anterior, incluso cuando ellos no se quitaron esa horripilante máscara ni se bajaron esa oscura capucha un mísero segundo, su voz era demasiado escalofriante como para confundirla.

—Anne-Lise —Susurró la castaña intentando llamar la atención de su compañera, sin hacer demasiado. No les convenía ser escuchadas.

—Llámame Anne, o Annie —Contestó la chica con un amago de sonrisa—. Todo el mundo lo hace —Explicó—. O por lo menos hacían —Musitó, y Hermione pudo ver como los ojos oscuros de la rubia se impregnaban de lágrimas al recordar que, probablemente, no volvería a ver a ninguno de sus seres queridos, al igual que ella.

Hermione suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar. A ella también le dolía demasiado toda esa situación en la que se encontraban, atrapadas sin salida aparente.

—Annie —La llamó con el tono más dulce de voz que pudo encontrar—. ¿Dónde crees que estamos?

Desde hacía media hora estaban en aquel salón, si es que podía denominarse salón, ya que sólo constaba de una mesa vieja y un par de sillas maltrecha en las que ambas estaban sentadas.

—No lo sé —Contestó en un murmullo—. Pero supongo que lo sabremos pronto.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y miró de forma inquisitiva a la chica. No entendía a qué se refería Anne con esa respuesta, pero observó como la rubia miraba una pequeña puerta, que a ella le había pasado desapercibida, justo en el otro extremo de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, en el umbral parado había un hombre; no era tan corpulento ni tan terrorífico como los dos hombres que aquella mañana habían ido a buscarlas de nuevo. Vestía una túnica color gris oscuro y bajo unas oscuras cejas pobladas, miraba a ambas chicas de forma despectiva.

—Venid conmigo —Ordenó desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y se levantó a duras penas de la maltrecha silla, aún llevaba aquellos grilletes anclados a sus muñecas y tobillos, haciendo que su piel ardiese a cada contacto.

—Por aquí —Volvió a decir el hombre desapareciendo tras una puerta a la derecha en el oscuro corredor.

La habitación era grande, mucho más grande que la anterior, más limpia y más luminosa. Un ruido de cacerolas las sacó de su ensimismamiento. A su alrededor una docena de elfos domésticos preparaban lo que parecía ser un delicioso manjar.

—Serviréis esto —Dijo el hombre señalando un par de bandejas sobre una de las mesas—. El Señor Malfoy tiene invitados —Informó.

Hermione tragó saliva a duras penas. Invitados. Ya sabía lo que quería decir aquello, más Mortígafos en la mansión, más Mortífagos a los que ver, más Mortífagos a los que servir.

A su lado, Anne-Lise inspiraba y expiraba hondo rítmicamente tratando de calmarse; la noticia la había hecho palidecer, no estaba preparada para enfrentar a otros Mortífagos, probablemente más crueles y más letales que el propio Malfoy.

—Ahora —Ordenó el hombre, antes de desaparecer por una puerta lateral, y lo último que Hermione vio de él fue su reluciente calva cruzando el umbral.

Hermione inspiró hondamente antes de coger la bandeja, con todo tipo de deliciosos manjares, que tenía frente a sí y atravesar la puerta que segundos antes el mago había cruzado. Sabía que si no lo hacía así las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Con suavidad abrió la puerta. La estancia era amplia, mucho más que cualquiera en la que hubiese estado anteriormente, en el centro, una larga mesa de madera oscura, casi negra, se extendía, rodeada por sillas del mismo color ocupadas por Mortífagos a los que Hermione no miró, no en ese instante, no en ese lugar.

—Por fin —Comentó uno de ellos de forma despectiva—. Ya pensé que tendríamos que ir nosotros mismos a buscar la comida.

El resto de Mortífagos río de forma despectiva ante su comentario. Todos y cada uno sabían que nadie allí se ensuciaría las manos yendo a buscar algo mientras las tuviesen a ellas para servirles, aquello era un hecho más que refutado.

—Greyback, Greyback, Greyback... —Dijo Malfoy con su habitual arrastrar de palabras—. ¿De verdad? —Y Hermione pudo jurar, aunque no le estaba mirando, que tenía una ceja enarcada.

—Si la cena va a ser un bocado tan... _suculento_ —Contestó el licántropo con voz grave—. Como este; ni lo dudes, Malfoy.

Hermione levantó la vista un segundo, tan sólo uno, y observó a Greyback, el cual tenía sus enrojecidos ojos clavados en Anne, que servía, ajena al escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida, el último plato de pescado a Alecto Carrow. La mirada de Greyback era hambrienta, ansiosa, voraz. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la castaña, aquel hombre, o semihombre, le daba puro pavor.

—Retiraos —Ordenó Malfoy secamente.

Anne-Lise, aún ajena a la mirada que el hombre lobo tenía puesta sobre ella, y Hermione obedecieron al instante, más por el hecho de no desear pasar un segundo más en aquella sala que por el hecho de sumisión en sí. La presencia de los Mortífagos era verdaderamente escalofriante.

Con paso ligero volvieron a la primera sala en la que habían esperado, esa que tan sólo constaba de una mesa y un par de sillas maltrechas. Estaban temblando, ambas lo sabían. Había sido su primer contacto directo con Mortífagos a cara descubierta, a excepción de Malfoy, en calidad de esclavas, algo que ambas había querido postergar lo más posible, pero que no estaba en manos de ninguna decidir.

—¿No te han parecido terroríficos? —Preguntó Anne en un susurro sentándose en el suelo.

Hermione asintió imperceptiblemente. Por supuesto que le habían parecido terroríficos, sus miradas vacías, sus risas macabras, todo en ellos instaba al mal. Pero eso era algo que ella ya sabía incluso antes de entrar en el comedor, mucho antes de poner un pie en esa sala.

—Sí —Musitó—. Claro que sí.

—¿Crees que les tengamos que volver a servir? —Inquirió la rubia reprimiendo un escalofrío mientras se pegaba aún más contra la fría pared, en un vago gesto por protegerse—. Porque yo...

—No lo sé —La cortó Hermione—. Pero supongo que si Malfoy nos lo manda, tendremos que hacerlo.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Afirmó Anne poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la puerta ante la interrogante mirada de Hermione.

—¿Qué...? —Intentó preguntar la castaña, pero Annie tan sólo puso su dedo índice sobre su boca, en un mudo gesto que la indicaba guardar silencio, y Hermione, sin saber por qué, obedeció.

En el pasillo, unos fuertes ruidos comenzaron a escucharse. Ninguna de las dos supo definir a qué o quién pertenecían esos sonidos, así que decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse quietas y calladas en su lugar. En una casa infestada de Mortífagos las probabilidades de que algún ruido extraño acabe convirtiéndose en algo bueno son, prácticamente, por no decir, nulas.

—A lo mejor necesitan que vayamos —Musitó Anne-Lise. La curiosidad le picaba demasiado—. ¿No crees?

—No, no lo creo —Bufó Hermione. Si alguien las necesitase las habrían mandado llamar—. Ahora quédate quieta y callada.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Anne había salido por la puerta. Como una exhalación Hermione corrió hacia ella también, con intención de perseguirla, pero lo que vio por la pequeña abertura que la rubia había dejado abierta a su paso la dejó completamente helada.

Anne-Lise estaba tendida en el suelo en una postura bastante grotesca, sobre ella, Greyback hacía algo que Hermione no alcanzaba a visualizar, pero rezaba por que no fuese aquello que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. No podía ser. Y bajo ella, bajo ella se extendía un enorme charco de sangre, su sangre.

Fenrir Greyback la había mordido.

Sin gritos, sin llantos, sin lucha, sin ruegos, sin absolutamente nada. Anne-Lise había muerto.

* * *

><p>Sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero entre problemas, ordenadores que deciden estropearse, falta de inspiración, retos pendientes, etc, etc, apenas he tenido tiempo, y ya sé que no es excusa, así que simplemente os pido perdón.<p>

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Como ya os dije poco a poco los iré haciendo más largos cada vez, ¡no esperéis de la noche a la mañana un cambio notable!

A lo que iba. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, la verdad. La trama va a seguir un ritmo lento, espero que eso quede claro desde ya. Draco Malfoy es un mortífago, y no se enamora de un día para otro de una hija de muggles, y más si ésta es Hermione Granger, todo lleva un proceso.

Bueno, me despido, no quiero enrollarme más. ¡Sólo una última cosilla! **Reviews**.

Un beso, nos vemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


	4. Marcas en la piel

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**Marcas en la piel**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Volvió a inhalar hondo el húmedo aire que la rodeaba. Siempre volvía al mismo lugar, era el único que conocía en aquella prisión que algunos llamaban mansión. Sentía como las mugrientas paredes se le venían encima y el descascarillado techo amenazaba con caerse a pedazos sobre su cabeza. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, al lugar donde estaba su corazón, o al menos debía estarlo. Latía furiosamente, de una forma casi desbocada. Podía notar su propio pulso en los oídos de una forma que rozaba el límite del dolor y su estómago asentado en la garganta, sin ninguna intención de volver a su lugar.

La sangre, los ojos vacíos, el rostro sin vida de Anne-Lise seguían atormentándola, gritándole mudamente. Por más que había huido de allí, por más que había corrido hasta que sintió sus rodillas doblarse y chocar contra la fría piedra no podía apartar los rizos rubios manchados de sangre contra el suelo de la chica. Era imposible.

—Con que aquí estabas —Siseó una voz a su espalda—. Eres más rápida de lo que pensaba, sangresucia.

Hermione se volvió rápidamente, aún arrodillada sobre el frío suelo que daba a la mazmorra de la Mansión. Frente a ella Draco Malfoy la observaba con una sonrisa cruel. Disfrutaba viéndola a sus pies.

—Ya has comprendido que ese es el lugar que te corresponde ¿no, Granger? —Preguntó inclinándose para quedar cara a cara con ella—. Eres inferior a mí, y tú lo sabes —Siseó—. Tu lugar está en el fango, _muy _por debajo de mí.

Ella volvió a inhalar el húmedo aire de la mazmorra que comenzaba a marearla. Dificultosamente, y ahogando varios gemidos de dolor, consiguió ponerse en pie. Sus rótulas estaban machacadas del golpe contra el suelo.

—Eres despreciable —Dijo Hermione escupiendo las palabras, como si verdaderamente quemasen dentro de ella.

—Dime algo que no sepa —Contestó él enderezándose mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida que por un momento consiguió infundir un leve acobardamiento en Hermione. Aquel hombre le ponía los pelos de punta—. Ahora camina, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Hermione inconscientemente tembló. Sorpresa. No quería averiguar qué clase de sorpresas preparaba Malfoy para sus esclavos, no quería averiguar qué clase de sorpresas preparaba Malfoy para ella.

—Te he dicho que camines, sangresucia —Silbó en su oído, mientras le agarraba del pelo a la altura de la nuca con fuerza, provocándola un dolor que no creía ser capaz de soportar durante demasiado tiempo. Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y un quejido pujaba por salir de su garganta—. No me hagas volver a repetirlo.

La soltó con fuerza, pegándole un empujón hacia delante sin ninguna consideración, y ella a punto estuvo de trastabillar. Notaba cada extremidad pesada, demasiado para soportar su propio peso, y sus pies se negaban a obedecer cualquier orden que su cerebro pudiese dar.

Volvió a respirar hondo y dio un paso, y otro, y otro, y otro.

De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Luego sólo hubo oscuridad.

**2. **

—No insistas, Zabini —Dijo Theodore echando una fugaz mirada por el amplio ventanal—. Esperaremos aquí. Fin de la conversación.

Blaise recostó su hombro sobre el marco de madera de la puerta abierta mientras se cruzaba los brazos de una forma casi despreocupada.

—No sabía que alguien te hubiese nombrado jefe de la misión, Nott —Comentó Blaise burlón, enarcando las cejas—. Para la próxima, por favor, avísame, así no sufriré este enorme fiasco… ¡quería serlo yo!

Nott bufó. La actitud de Zabini le irritaba hasta más no poder. Jamás se tomaba las cosas en serio, siempre bromeaba —incluso con las cosas con las que nunca se debería bromear— y sus comentarios sarcásticos, burlones, y socarrones siempre estaban fuera de lugar.

Y eso, una persona como Theodore Nott, no lo podía soportar.

Él, amante del silencio, la quietud, y la tranquilidad. De las cosas bien hechas, la seriedad, la formalidad y la reserva.

—Oh, cállate de una vez, Blaise —Dijo Pansy pasando por su lado, sin siquiera mirarle—. Deja de martirizar al pobre Nott, ¿quieres?

—Preciosa —Contestó Zabin—. Creo que Nott de pobre tiene poco, pero como tú veas.

Pansy exhaló un largo suspiro y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el enorme sillón de cuero negro que había junto al gran ventanal, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.

—¿Vamos a tener que estar aquí mucho rato? —Preguntó con aire aburrido mientras, enroscándose uno de sus mechones de pelo escuro entre el dedo índice y corazón.

—¿Acaso tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? —Cuestionó Theodore mirándola fijamente. No soportaba la falta de disciplina.

—Blaise —Dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada al moreno—. Olvida lo que te he dicho antes, tienes todo mi permiso para martirizar a Nott.

Theodore esbozó una mueca de fastidio. ¡Nadie en ese lugar se tomaba las cosas en serio! Inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, y volvió a mirar al exterior a través del gran ventanal. Nada. No había noticias.

—En serio, Nott —Suspiró Zabini apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta—. Nos han plantado, larguémonos.

Él se irguió completamente, se negaba en rotundo a que nadie le hubiese dejado plantado, y menos en medio de una misión como aquella. Con parsimonia se estiró los puños de la camisa —negra— bajo la túnica de mortífago. Primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho. Todo con una tranquilidad pasmosa, que, sin duda alguna, crispaba los nervios de Blaise.

—Vamos a esperar aquí a que llegue Jugson —Manifestó Nott con voz acerada—. Tanto si es media hora como si son tres, ¿ha quedado claro?

Blaise entrecerró los ojos con furia y siseó algo que ni Theodore ni Pansy alcanzaron a entender.

—Cristalino —Escupió.

Nott enarcó una ceja en forma de conformidad. Le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera, a su manera y a la de nadie más.

—Pero no esperes —Añadió Blaise despegando su cuerpo del marco de la puerta y dando un par de pasos en dirección al sofá donde Pansy les observaba con los ojos entrecerrados—. Estar tú al mando en la próxima misión. Eres un auténtico coñazo.

—No lo pongo en duda —Ironizó el aludido.

Pansy suspiró y rodó sobre el sofá hasta quedar tendida boca arriba, observando fijamente las figuras que se bailaban en el techo, proyectadas por las luces y sombras de la chimenea. Giró la cabeza y entrecerró aún más los ojos. Desde ahí podía jurar que veía la figura difuminada de un hipogrifo a punto de echar el vuelo.

—¿Qué miras, preciosa? —La voz de Blaise llegó hasta sus oídos como un susurro.

Pansy entrecerró aún más los ojos, hasta formar dos finas rendijas azules.

—Ahí —Dijo mientras elevaba el brazo para señalar algo en el techo—. Parece un hipogrifo, ¿ves?

Blaise entornó lo ojos y miró al techo, de la misma forma que ella lo estaba haciendo. Nada.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó mirándola con una ceja enarcada. Él no veía ningún hipogrifo en las sombras de la habitación.

Pansy bufó y se colocó un mechón de pelo oscuro tras la oreja.

—Sí, mira —Dijo—. Ahí —Señaló con el índice de su mano derecha—. La cabeza, el cuerpo, las alas, las patas —Explicó—. ¿De verdad no lo ves?

Ella alzó la cabeza y vio que Blaise estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá, mirando ensimismado las diferentes formas que formaba el crepitar del fuego. De pronto una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara. En esos momentos Blaise Zabini no parecía tan Blaise Zabini como quería siempre aparentar.

—Gira la cabeza para el otro lado, idiota —Dijo pegándole un leve golpe que le sacó de su embelesamiento—. Así —Señaló.

Él movió la cabeza tal y como Pansy le había indicado, y entonces lo vio.

La cabeza, el cuerpo, las alas, las patas. Todo estaba tal y como ella había dicho.

—Es como el bicho que atacó a Malfoy en tercer curso —Musitó entrecerrando un poco más los ojos, apoyándose mejor sobre el reposabrazos.

—Pobre Draco —Contestó ella frunciendo el ceño al recordar el incidente sufrido por el hipogrifo—. Deberían haber despedido en ese mismo instante a ese proyecto de profesor, y ejecutar a la bestia que casi le arranca el brazo, pero en cambio no…

—Sí —La cortó Blaise con una sonrisa torcida—. _Pobre Draco_ —Ironizó—. Malfoy siempre es un pobre mártir, que eso no se nos olvide nunca.

Pansy bufó y se incorporó en el sillón, quedando cara a cara con el chico, que la miraba con una inconfundible mueca socarrona. Siempre era igual. Nunca cambiaría, Blaise nunca dejaría de burlarse de los demás, y a pesar de ello, de sus comentarios hirientes, con dobles intenciones, y con claras intenciones de herir, ella siempre seguiría encontrando un ápice de gracia en ellos.

—Eres increíble —Farfulló frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

—Lo sé —Contestó él esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Peligrosa, amenazadora, mortífera, letal. Una sonrisa que preludiaba un mortífero ataque, siempre era igual—. Y creo que tú también lo sabes, preciosa —Susurró en su oído con voz inequívocamente ronca—. Me parece que te dejé bien claro anoche lo _increíble_ que soy.

Pansy cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que un par de mechones de pelo oscuro cayesen sobre su rostro, mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

—Lo que eres, Zabini, es increíblemente engreído —Dijo sin dejar de reír.

Blaise se puso en pie con un ademán exagerado de indignación, levándose una mano al pecho falsamente dolorido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiese salir una palabra siquiera de ella, Nott habló.

—Viene Jugson, preparaos.

Antes de que Pansy se hubiese puesto siquiera en pie, un hombre, ataviado con su correspondiente capa y máscara de mortífago, había cruzado el umbral de la puerta con pasos firmes que hicieron chirriar un par de tablas sueltas en el suelo a su paso.

—Jugson —Dijo Nott con voz cortante. Estaba sin duda más serio de lo normal.

El aludido giró la cabeza hacia él y en un rápido movimiento dejó caer su capucha negra sobre la espalda y se quitó la grotesca máscara blanca.

Una enorme cicatriz surcaba su cara, desde su pómulo izquierdo hasta su mentón, dándole un aspecto mucho más mortífero y letal de lo que ya era de por sí. Sus ojos oscuros refulgían con un brillo peligroso al vaivén de las llamas. Demasiado peligroso para su propia integridad.

—Nos has hecho esperar demasiado, Jugson —Comentó Blaise distraídamente mientras se estiraba de forma felina—. Hay gente que tiene cosas que hacer, ¿lo sabías?

Jugson ni siquiera le miró, dirigió su vista primero hacia Nott y un segundo después hacia Pansy, a la que miró de forma evaluadora.

En un par de pasos rápidos se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación, donde un plano y un montón de papeles reposaban sin ningún orden ni miramiento sobre la mesa de madera oscura.

Jugson comenzó a desplegar el plano arrugado sin articular palabra ni levantar la vista, como si no hubiese nada ni nadie más en la habitación. Con una lentitud pasmosa alzó el brazo y con el dedo índice señaló un punto en el mapa.

—Aberdeen.

**3.**

Volvió a removerse en un sueño intranquilo. Ni siquiera estaba sumida en un verdadero sueño, tan sólo había caído en un profundo sopor que la hacía incapaz de reconocer nada de lo que tuviese a su alrededor, absolutamente nada. Notó un agudo pinchazo en la frente, y luego todo, poco a poco, se fue aclarando. La luz, las formas, los colores, incluso las personas que había a su alrededor.

Con dificultad intentó girar la cabeza, ya que tenía el cuello tremendamente dolorido, y entonces la vio. A su izquierda, de pie junto a ella, una chica le daba la espalda, mientras tarareaba una canción que Hermione juró haber escuchado alguna vez con anterioridad.

—No deberías moverte —Murmuró la chica sin darse la vuelta siquiera.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No había hecho el esfuerzo de volverse y aún así sabía que ya estaba despierta.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con voz rasposa.

—No deberías moverte —Volvió a repetir la chica, pero esta vez sí se volvió hacia ella—. Te has dado un buen golpe, ¿sabes?

Hizo un vago intento por levantarse, ya que en algún momento se había dado cuenta que estaba tendida sobre una especie de camastro, pero todo fue en vano. Verdaderamente ese dolor de cabeza la estaba matando.

—Estate quieta —Le reprochó la muchacha frunciendo el entrecejo—. Al final te vas a hacer más daño todavía.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Malfoy? —Las preguntas salieron de su boca sin ella hacer nada por evitarlo. Su desconcierto iba en aumento cada vez más y más.

La chica suspiró y se inclinó hacia ella, mojándole la frente con un paño húmedo, y eliminando así los restos de sangre seca que aún le quedaban por la frente, producto de la caída y el desmayo momentos atrás —segundos, minutos, horas o días. No estaba del todo segura— cuando estaba en compañía de Malfoy.

—Rose —Contestó la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Me llamo Rose.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Malfoy? —Volvió a preguntar Hermione, un poco más calmada, sin despegar la vista de Rose.

La chica sonrió de nuevo y se volvió sobre sus propios talones para empapar el paño de agua, en lo que parecía ser una palangana.

—El señor Malfoy ha mandado traerte aquí —Susurró poniéndoselo de nuevo sobre la frente—. Es lo único que sé —Dijo alzándose de hombros.

Hermione suspiró y dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre el camastro improvisado. Todo le daba vueltas, las imágenes eran borrosas y su encuentro con Malfoy bailaba en una nebulosa de ideas sin sentido. La cabeza le martilleaba sin descanso, y lo único que parecía aliviar esa situación eran los paños de agua helada que Rose ponía, uno tras otro, sobre su frente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió ante ellas con sonora violencia. En el umbral Draco Malfoy dirigía su habitual mirada repleta de furia hacia Hermione, como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación.

—Largo —Siseó sin despegar su vista de ella.

Rose agachó la cabeza, con sus enormes ojos azules cubiertos por un repentino miedo. Con pasos cortos recorrió la distancia que separaba el camastro de la puerta, sin levantar la vista una vez siquiera del suelo, y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras ella.

La respiración de Hermione se volvió más pesada y errática. Estaba encerrada en una habitación con Malfoy. Estaba encerrada en una habitación con su peor enemigo, aquel que había asegurado hacer de su vida un suplicio, una auténtica pesadilla. La puerta volvió a abrirse y tras él aparecieron dos hombres enormemente corpulentos, aún cubiertos por sus negras túnicas de mortífagos, que se situaron a ambos lados de Malfoy, flanqueándole y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, impidiendo de esa forma cualquier escapatoria.

—¿Te ha sentado bien la siesta, sangresucia? —Preguntó Draco con su habitual arrastrar de palabras sin despegar su vista de ella—. Espero que la hayas disfrutado, porque no vas a tener otra, créeme.

Con un sutil gesto de cabeza indicó a los dos corpulentos mortífagos que se moviesen. Hermione, inconscientemente, se pegó más al camastro. El miedo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Los dos hombres llegaron hasta ella, y la Gryffindor pudo suponer que, bajo esa negra capucha que sumía su rostro en oscuridad, la miraban con ojos burlones y sonrisas socarronas, deleitándose con su miedo y su angustia, paladeando el inminente triunfo que ejercerían sin esfuerzo sobre ella, de un momento a otro.

Sus brazos y piernas fueron apresados por las enormes manos de los mortífagos antes de que ella pudiese siquiera reaccionar. Gritó, pataleó, chilló y se revolvió, pero nada servía contra aquellos hombres el doble de grandes y fuertes que ella.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, aún junto a la puerta, Draco Malfoy observaba la escena de forma impasible.

Con pasos lentos y pausados comenzó a acercarse a ellos, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, y es que realmente lo tenía. Nadie aparecería por aquella habitación para interrumpir lo que quiera que la fueran a hacer, y eso Hermione lo sabía a la perfección.

—Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti, Granger —Comentó clavando su vista en los tobillos y las muñecas aprisionados por las manos de los mortífagos, que aún no habían pronunciado ni una palabra—. Y parece que no te está gustando mucho, ¿verdad?

Hermione frunció el ceño, y antes de que pudiese siquiera contestar, el volvió a hablar.

—Pero no te preocupes, esto está a punto de mejorar —Dijo—. Al menos para mí —Añadió esbozando una sonrisa tremendamente cruel, que provocó escalofríos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hermione notó como la fuerza que ejercían sobre ella se acentuaba. Intentó patalear, pero no sirvió de nada, aquellos dos hombres que la sujetaban eran demasiado fornidos para ella.

Malfoy se acercó un poco más a ella, aún con su sonrisa peligrosa bailando en los labios.

Con una rapidez inusitada avanzó otra zancada, arremangándole su camiseta hecha harapos en el camino. Su vientre estaba sucio, con las costillas notablemente salientes producto de su extremada delgadez y una horrible herida que tenía todas las posibilidades de estar infectada.

De pronto todo fue dolor. Un profundo y abrasador dolor.

Hermione chilló, aquello quemaba, la estaba incendiando hasta llenar por completo de un humo tóxico que la impedía respirar. Calcinaba su piel, la quemaba, sentía todos y cada uno de sus poros a punto de estallar a causa de esa agonía incendiaria.

—Chilla todo lo que quieras, sangresucia —Dijo Draco acompañado de una carcajada cruel—. Tus gritos son música para mis oídos.

Y tal como había empezado, todo paró.

Los hombres la volvieron a soltar sin miramientos sobre el camastro, y ni siquiera se molestaron en bajar su haraposa camiseta para cubrir su vientre. Pero ella no era consciente de prácticamente nada, el abrasador dolor seguía estando ahí, con menos intensidad, pero seguía estando, calándola hasta lo más profundo, torturándola.

—Ahora eres de mi propiedad —Siseó Draco echándola una última mirada de desprecio, justo antes de volverse e irse, seguido por los dos hombres—. Eso se encargará de recordártelo.

Ahí, junto a su cadera derecha, una_ M_ tatuada sobre su piel.

_Malfoy_, pensó Hermione.

Después todo se volvió oscuridad.

**4.**

—¡Tiene que ser mentira! —Exclamó Neville abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente—. No puede ser verdad, ¡dile que no puede ser verdad, Harry!

Harry exhaló un profundo suspiro y dejó caer pesadamente su frente contra la vieja mesa de la cocina. Durante la anterior media hora Grimmauld Place había sido un auténtico caos, gritos y más gritos, mezclados con vanos intentos de apaciguar la disputa, seguidos por gritos de nivel superior. Sentía que de un momento a otro le iba a estallar la cabeza, y nada tenía que ver con la cicatriz.

—Me niego en rotundo a que les saquen de San Mungo, ¡me niego! —Volvió a gritar Neville fuera de sí—. Son mis padres.

Ginny se acercó con paso seguro hasta él, y le colocó una mano en el antebrazo. Inmediatamente él dejó de gritar, pero su ceño seguía fruncido, su mandíbula tensa y sus puños crispados. Apenas había rastro en él del niño que perdió a Trevor el primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Lo vamos a solucionar, Neville —Susurró Ginny— Te lo prometo.

—Me da igual, Ginny —Repuso él—. Me da igual que ahora un maldito mortífago esté al mando del hospital, no van a sacar a mis padres de ahí.

—Lo vamos a solucionar —Repitió la chica—. De verdad, Neville, lo vamos a solucionar.

Con brusquedad el chico se desasió del agarre de Ginny y salió de la cocina pegando un portazo tras de sí. Estaba enfadado, frustrado, y terriblemente indignado. Nadie se lo iba a tomar en cuenta.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —Preguntó Harry levantando la cabeza de la mesa y mirando a su alrededor. No había ni rastro de su mejor amigo.

Tonks, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y señalar vagamente la puerta por la que segundos antes había salido Neville con la cabeza.

Con un repentino mal humor se levantó, y en apenas tres zancadas cruzó la habitación sin siquiera mirar a nadie. Abrió la puerta y la cerró, y a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo evitar dar un portazo tras de sí. Estaba demasiado enfadado. La actitud de Ron le enfermaba.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y tres en tres. Primer piso. Segundo piso. Hasta que al fin estuvo frente a la malgastada puerta de su dormitorio, dormitorio que compartía con Ron. Y en ese momento, durante un mísero segundo, no supo exactamente qué hacer.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —Preguntó abriendo bruscamente la puerta y entrando en la habitación.

Ron estaba tumbado sobre la cama, despierto, lanzando una pequeña pelota de color amarillo chillón —que pertenecía a Luna, o eso quiso recordar Harry— al techo, para luego atraparla en la palma de la mano.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo el pelirrojo con voz ronca, sin siquiera mirarle.

—No has bajado —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación teñida de acusación—. Había una reunión y no has bajado.

Ron tiró por última vez la pelota y la cogió, justo antes de dejarla rodar por el ennegrecido suelo, para ir a parar a los pies de Harry, que la apartó de una pequeña patada.

—Si has venido para echarme la bronca, lárgate —Respondió el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama—. No tengo el día para una de tus charlas.

—¡Ni hoy ni nunca, Ron! —Exclamó Harry cerrando la puerta, no quería que nadie escuchase la conversación—. Nunca tienes el día para nada. Te pasas las horas aquí metido mientras los demás nos enfrentamos a los problemas ahí abajo, ¿qué demonios se supone que pasa por tu cabeza?

—Nada —Contestó amargamente—. Por mi cabeza no pasa absolutamente nada.

Harry inspiró hondo y se frotó la frente, intentando calmar sus incipientes nervios y el creciente dolor de cabeza que sentía en aquellos momentos. Toda aquella situación con Ron, su pasividad, su indiferencia hacia la situación, su desinterés hacia todas las cosas le crispaba hasta decir basta.

—Hermione también era mi amiga —Susurró con voz ronca.

El tema era demasiado doloroso, estaba demasiado a flor de piel.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación, Ron le miró. Con demasiada rapidez —tanta que casi le hace trastabillar— se levantó y se acercó a él, demasiado, hasta pegarle con el dedo índice en el pecho, amenazadoramente.

—No vuelvas a nombrarla —Contestó con la respiración errática.

—Era mi amiga —Repitió Harry, esta vez en voz más alta—. Y la tuya también.

Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró pesadamente. No podía soportar aquello.

—Te he dicho que no la nombres —Volvió a decir.

Harry apartó la mano que Ron aún mantenía en su pecho, apuntándole, haciendo presión sobre él, y le miró. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Le dolía, y lo sabía, le dolía demasiado, pero necesitaba afrontarlo de una vez por todas.

—Era nuestra amiga —Continuó—. Y de Ginny, y de Luna, y de Neville. Era amiga de todos, y no verás como ninguno de ellos se…

—¡Callate de una vez! —Gritó Ron fuera de sí, alejándose un paso de él—. ¡No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más!

—¡También era mi amiga, Ron, entérate de una vez! —Gritó a su vez Harry. No entendía como su amigo no era capaz de comprender aquello. Él no era el único que sufría por la pérdida de Hermione.

—¡Pero tú no estabas enamorado de ella, maldita sea!

Un sepulcral silencio inundó la habitación, tan sólo roto por las aceleradas respiraciones de los dos chicos. Ron le apartó de un empujón, abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de sí. Y entonces Harry tuvo la certeza de que no le vería en lo que restaba de día, que nadie le vería en lo que restaba de día, de hecho.

**5.**

Por segunda vez en un solo día había vuelto a desmayarse. Sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y la escasa o nula comida que pudiese tener en el estómago se acercaba peligrosamente a su garganta con clara intención de ser vomitada. Se encontraba realmente mal.

Con un quejido lastimero consiguió volverse sobre el camastro. Aún le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo y su piel arder allí donde Malfoy había dejado su marca. Su marca. Él se había encargado de de que nunca se olvidase —como bien había dicho— de quién era propiedad ahora.

Lentamente se incorporó. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, y poco a poco las imágenes de lo sucedido empezaban a llegar a su cabeza con nitidez, mareándola.

Dio con los pies en el frío suelo de piedra —ni recordaba el momento en el que perdió los zapatos— y lentamente comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, observando cuidadosamente todo su alrededor, en busca de cualquier mínima señal que indicase la presencia de Malfoy ahí.

La puerta estaba entreabierta.

Hermione contuvo el aliento durante un segundo, dudando si salir o no. No estaba del todo segura de las cosas que encontraría más allá de esa vieja puerta de oscura madera. Con un leve empujón la puerta cedió —y chirrido incluido— abriéndose completamente, dando paso a un oscuro pasillo del cual no tenía el más mínimo recuerdo.

En la penumbra tanteó la pared más cercana, en busca de una guía para seguir sin caerse y dar con su cabeza contra el suelo, de nuevo, para encontrar finalmente unas escaleras. Subió un escalón tras otro, para por fin hallar otro pasillo, pero mucho más amplio e iluminado que el anterior.

Miró hacia ambos lados, indagando, buscando alguna pista que le indicase en qué lugar de aquella monstruosa mansión podía estar, pero no encontró ni una sola respuesta a sus preguntas.

De pronto un murmullo de voces la sobresaltó. Provenían de su izquierda, más allá del codo que se formaba en la esquina, y por las voces roncas y burlonas acompañadas por risotadas estruendosas Hermione dedujo con rapidez que se trataba de mortífagos. Mortífagos a los cuales no les haría ni la más mínima gracia encontrarla allí, y sin duda, se encargarían de hacérselo pagar verdaderamente caro.

Con rapidez abrió la primera puerta que encontró y sin cerrarla siquiera tras de sí se pegó a la pared más cercana con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la respiración agitada.

Un ruido de cristales rotos la sobresaltó. Frente a ella, estaba Narcisa Malfoy mirándola con expresión ausente, viéndola sin verla, mientras a sus pies un frasco de algo que Hermione no consiguió identificar yacía hecho pedazos.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, sangresucia?

Hermione volvió la cabeza, alarmada. Tras ella, Draco Malfoy con sus ojos escupiendo furia por los cuatro costados. De forma casi instintiva ella retrocedió un paso. La mirada de Malfoy la asustaba más de lo que quería reconocer.

—Te he preguntado qué cojones haces aquí —Siseó él acercándose peligrosamente.

De pronto el aire comenzó a fallar en su recorrido hacia los pulmones, podía notar como boqueaba, con la más clara intención de absorber alguna mínima cantidad de oxígeno, pero la fría mano de Draco que oprimía sin piedad su delgado cuello, se lo impedía.

—Una última oportunidad, sangresucia —Volvió a decir, apretando esta vez un poco más, y Hermione pudo notar como las figuras a su alrededor comenzaban a volverse borrosas—. ¿Qué se supone que…?

—_Draco_

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.<em>

La verdad es que no tengo excusa, lo sé. ¡He tardado meses! Y no os podeis imaginar cuanto siento el no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo. No voy a decir que no he tenido tiempo, que he estado extremadamente ocupada, o cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza, porque la única verdad es que no he tenido inspiración para seguir. Abría el documento y las palabras se negaban a salir, así de simple.

Bueno, después de pedir perdón, ¡espero que haya valido la pena! Porque sí, me ha costado escribirlo, pero también es verdad que he encontrado bastante interesante las escenas, ¿vosotros no?.

En fin, paro de aburriro. Lo único, deciros que si teneis tiempo, os paseis por el foro que modero junto con lizze213, The Ruins, ¡que últimamente va genial! y la gente allí es skdjhfkjshfg sin duda alguna :3 y no os olvideis de dejarme un review, así intentaré tardar menos en actualizar, ¡lo prometo!

Nos leemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


	5. Narcisa Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<br>**

**Narcisa Malfoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

—_Draco._

Aquella simple palabra, nada más sencillo que su nombre, le había hecho caer en el más profundo de los abismos. Era imposible. Y mientras notaba como su respiración se volvía más y más errática, y su pulso se aceleraba hasta límites insospechados, siendo capaz de escuchar cada uno de sus latidos en sus oídos hasta casi hacerlos estallar, su mano cedió, aflojando uno a uno todos y cada uno de sus dedos para finalmente dejar a Hermione caer al suelo como un muñeco laxo y sin vida.

Con una lentitud pasmosa —o al menos a él se lo pareció— se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.

—Madre —Susurró.

Frente a él, Narcisa Malfoy —o una sombra de lo que en su día fue— estaba sentada sobre una silla de mullidos almohadones blancos. Su pelo —mitad rubio platino, mitad blanco canoso— estaba peinado en una trenza que le caía libremente sobre el hombro, sobre su blanco camisón que fácilmente podría mimetizarse con su piel, tan pálida, tan blanquecina, que le daba un aspecto demasiado enfermizo para ser real. Y sus ojos, _sus ojos_, vacíos, sin vida, como dos pozos grises en los que no alcanzaba a ver el final.

—Madre —Volvió a decir, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Ni siquiera era demasiado consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a excepción de ella.

Con paso lento —mucho más lento de lo normal— y sigiloso, se acercó a Narcisa, la cual parecía balbucear palabras sin sentido, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

Draco se arrodilló ante ella, y con sumo cuidado le tomó una mano entre las suyas. Estaba fría. Su piel estaba demasiado fría como para pertenecer a alguien que estuviese vivo. Pero aún así, los latidos de su corazón se mantenían intactos.

—Madre, soy yo —Murmuró él, ejerciendo una leve presión en su agarre. Y durante un segundo tuvo miedo que los frágiles huesos de la mujer que tenía delante pudieran llegar a romperse ante esa presión—. Soy Draco.

Ella tan sólo desvió la mirada hacia la pared. No veía nada, no escuchaba nada. Se había vuelto a sumir en su propio mundo de sombras, y el último resquicio de esperanza de Draco con ella.

—_Draco_.

El susurro ronco de la mujer le hizo volver a la realidad. Aquello estaba pasando, de verdad aquello estaba sucediendo. No era una morbosa fantasía sacada de su retorcida mente. Era real.

—Estoy aquí —Musitó acariciándole las mejillas hundidas con las yemas de los dedos. Parecía un cadáver, un cadáver andante.

De pronto un gemido lastimero le sacó de su particular mundo de ensoñación. _Granger_. Granger aún seguía ahí, a su espalda, y posiblemente observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, todas y cada una de sus debilidades.

Con una repentina furia se giró, quedando cara a cara contra ella. Aún estaba en el suelo —mitad sentada, mitad tumbada— contra las frías losas, mientras se frotaba el cuello suavemente con las manos. Había estado a punto de estrangularla, y no se arrepentía de ello. De hecho, en aquellos momentos, estrangularla era una nimiedad con la cantidad de pensamientos barbáricos, casi sádicos, que pasaban en aquel momento por la cabeza de Draco.

—¡Tú! —Escupió con ira—. ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para estar aquí, asquerosa sangresucia?, ¿quién coño te ha dado permiso para entrar en esta habitación? ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

Hermione, de una forma prácticamente inconsciente, se encogió más aún sobre sí misma. El Draco Malfoy que se alzaba sobre ella, gritándole palabras que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender, taladrándole los oídos con alaridos y bramidos que no podía descifrar mientras parecía traspasarla con ojos acerados.

Nada tenía sentido, absolutamente nada. Ella tan sólo había entrado en esa habitación y luego… Luego Malfoy había decidido sacar su lado más salvaje a flote, contra ella. Las ideas intentaban hilarse unas con otras en su cabeza, pero no parecían tener éxito.

—Lárgate de aquí —Siseó Draco acercándose peligrosamente a ella, casi invadiendo su espacio personal—. Lárgate de aquí antes de acabe con tu vida, y créeme, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Inspirando hondo, Hermione se levantó y, rápidamente, corrió a través de la puerta entreabierta. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba desintoxicarse de la presencia de Draco Malfoy, de su crueldad, y lo necesitaba ya.

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí, Draco suspiró pesadamente. _¿Qué…?_ No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí. No llegaba a entender cómo Granger había llegado a esa habitación, a la habitación de su madre, ni mucho menos era capaz de comprender como había terminado ella, su propia madre, hablando.

_Hablando_. Hacía años que no hablaba, y de pronto, llega Granger y todos esos años en silencio, con palabras mudas, parecen olvidados.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro, se dio la vuelta, mientras se apretaba con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Tenía la sensación de que la cabeza iba a explotarle en cuestión de segundos. Todo se volvía demasiado confuso por momentos.

Con cuidado —extremo cuidado, a decir verdad— y pasos sigilosos, se acercó hasta Narcisa, intentando hacer el menor ruido en el trayecto. Seguía con la mirada perdida, intentando ver algo más allá de la pared sin saber exactamente el qué, mientras sus manos reposaban temblorosas sobre su regazo.

—Madre —Susurró Draco agachándose para ponerse a su altura—. Madre, mírame.

Ella le ignoró deliberadamente. Siguió fijando su vista al frente, por encima del hombro de Draco, ignorando su presencia.

—Madre —Volvió a decir—. Soy yo, soy Draco.

Volvió a intentarlo, una y otra, y otra vez, pero nada parecía hacerla reaccionar. Ella tan sólo se limitaba a observar la blanca pared con la mirada perdida, y aquello era algo que le desquiciaba. Necesitaba remediarlo, no soportaba ver cómo su madre se consumía día tras día, cómo se apagaba cual llama de una vela.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de echarle una última mirada, a continuación salió por la puerta, y casi pudo jurar que lo hizo aguantando la respiración. Necesitaba huir de ahí.

**2.**

—No tengo hambre, mamá —Murmuró Ginny revolviendo con parsimonia su plato de estofado—. En serio, no quiero más.

Molly frunció el ceño y, en contra de la voluntad de su hija, metió el cucharón de madera en la vieja olla de latón hasta llenarlo por completo y luego echarlo en el descascarillado plato que reposaba frete a la chica.

—Te he dicho que no quería más —Gruñó Ginny.

—Y yo te he dicho que vas a comértelo —Contestó Molly dejando el cucharón dentro de la olla—. Soy tu madre, y vas a hacerme caso.

Ginny bufó y, no sin reservas, se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca. Estaba frío, después de más de media hora estaba frío y duro, prácticamente incomible. Aún así, después de ese primer trozo —y los posteriores sorbos a su vaso de agua que ayudaron a que pudiese tragarlo— Ginny pinchó otro. Y es que Molly tenía razón, era su madre, y si eso significaba que tenía que comerse un plato de estofado frío y casi imposible de digerir para que ella se sintiese mejor, lo haría.

—Hey —La llamó alguien a su espalda.

Detrás de ella, un Ron ojeroso y visiblemente demacrado hacía su mejor intento por esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y algo dentro de ella explotó de felicidad al verle. Era su hermano, le echaba de menos.

—Ni se te ocurra probarlo —Susurró señalando el plato mientras se aseguraba de que su madre no pudiese escucharla—. Está asqueroso.

Ron volvió a esbozar una mínima sonrisa, aunque esa vez lo hizo de verdad. Había echado de menos a Ginny, a sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus bromas a las que no encontraba ninguna gracia, protegerla de cada chico que se atrevía mirarla, incluso había echado de menos cómo siempre conseguía en último y más jugoso muslo de pollo en la cena los viernes —porque todos los viernes había pollo en La Madriguera para cenar— Había echado de menos a su hermanita pequeña.

—Que no te oiga mamá —Contestó él en el mismo tono de voz, sentándose en la astillada silla de madera que había junto a ella—. ¿Acaso quieres sufrir sus gritos? Porque yo no.

Ginny sonrió y apartó el plato ligeramente para apoyar los codos en la mesa, y así poder mirar mejor a su hermano.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó en un murmullo.

Sabía que lo lógico sería preguntar _¿Qué tal estás?_ Pero lo cierto es que ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta. No estaba bien, por supuesto que no. De hecho nadie en aquel lugar lo estaba, pero quizás él menos que cualquiera de los que se encontraban allí, a excepción de Harry, quizás.

—Yo… No lo sé —Contestó él esquivando su mirada.

Ginny esbozó una media sonrisa y con gesto perezoso alzo la mano para apartarle un mechón pelirrojo que le caía por la frente.

—Sabes que aún puede estar viva, ¿verdad?

Ron murmuró algo inteligible y miró directamente a su hermana. La pequeña mano de ella aún estaba en su propio cabello, acariciándolo, haciendo dibujos sin sentido ninguno mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que el único propósito de Ginny con todo aquello era consolarle, reconfortarle, pero aún así…

—Y tú sabes que lo más probable es que algún día encontremos su cuerpo tirado por ahí —Gruño apartando la cabeza bruscamente—. No quiero ser yo quien la encuentre —Terminó en un susurro.

Ginny suspiró y volvió a apoyar los codos sobre la mesa. Su hermano había vuelto, pero sólo a medias.

—Ni siquiera le dije que la quería —Murmuró—. Ni una sola vez —Dijo fijando sus ojos azules en los marrones de la chica—. Ni una sola vez le dije que la quería, y ahora…

—Y ahora vamos a encontrarla —Contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz—. Y se lo dirás. Hermione por fin sabrá que llevas colado por ella desde tiempos inmemoriales, y todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Ron asintió desviando su vista hacia una pequeña mancha oscura en la mesa de madera. Ginny podía escuchar cómo los engranajes del cerebro del chico chirriaban ante esa situación, todo aquello le superaba.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —Preguntó—. No volverte loca, digo, con lo de Harry. Él se juega el cuello por salvar el mundo y mientras pretende que tú te quedes aquí sentada. Si pasase lo mismo con ella, yo…

—Confío en él —Le cortó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa—. Confío en que cuando todo esto acabe, él y yo podamos estar juntos. Nos casaremos, viviremos en una casa con un enorme jardín y tendremos dos hijos, quizás tres. Seremos la familia que él nunca tuvo. Confío en él, Ron, confío en que Harry pueda vencerle, y confío en la promesa que me hizo, que vendrá a buscarme cuando todo esto acabe. Pero si espera, él o cualquiera de vosotros, que me mantenga con los brazos cruzados mientras una guerra se desata ahí fuera, es que no…

—Oye, oye, oye —Le cortó Ron alzando sus enormes manos en el aire mientras exponía sus manos hacia ella, intentando parar su discurso—. Sé que no vas a quedarte quieta, no es a mí a quien tienes que darle esta charla.

—Me alegro —Farfulló ella cruzándose de brazos—. Por fin alguien que lo entiende.

Ron sonrió y le revolvió, de forma cariñosa, el pelirrojo cabello de su hermana.

—Oye, Ron —Musitó ella de forma dubitativa—. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Él sonrió y alargando su enorme brazo la estrechó contra sí. Puede que no hubiese sido nunca el hermano más cariñoso del mundo —que de hecho no lo había sido— el más divertido o el que mejor le contaba los cuentos para hacerla dormir. Pero sí había sido el que compartía sus escasos juguetes con ella, el que le hacía un hueco en su cama por las noches cuando los monstruos del armario amenazaban con salir y sobre todo, el que la quería por encima de todas y cada una de las cosas de ese lugar.

—Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto —Murmuró él.

De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a una agitada Tonks. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y el pelo —morado, como era costumbre ya— más alborotado de lo normal. Parecía que acababa de correr una larga carrera.

—Traigo noticias —Jadeó.

En apenas tres minutos la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place se encontraba atestada de gente. Las noticias siempre llevaban a lo mismo, reuniones, y por consiguiente a discusiones que se prolongaban hasta la madrugada. Era verdaderamente agotador.

—Hoy estaba en el Ministerio hablando con Dirk Cresswell, el que trabaja en el departamento de Enlace con los Duendes, cuando Peasgood ha pasado por nuestro lado hablando con Yaxley, y bueno, todos sabéis como es Yaxley… —Comenzó Tonks haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Siempre me ha caído fatal ese tío.

—Al grano, Nymphadora —Le cortó Ojoloco en un gruñido.

—El caso —Prosiguió la chica rodando los ojos—. Es que he escuchado a Yaxley y Peasgood hablar sobre un próximo ataque. ¡En el Ministerio! ¿Quién es tan idiota de hablar esas cosas en el Ministerio? Por mucho que sea con tipos como Peasgood. ¡Allí te puede escuchar cualquiera!

—¡Tonks! —Gruñó Ojoloco mirándola reprobatoriamente.

—Bueno —Continuó ella haciendo caso omiso—. Pues estaban hablando de un ataque que se va a llevar a cabo la próxima semana en Aberdeen, y al parecer va a ser bastante importante, no sé por qué, no he llegado a enterarme de todo, porque…

—Sí, sí, suficiente —Farfulló Moody—. Eso es todo lo que necesitábamos saber.

Tonks se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una vieja silla de madera mientras resoplaba con fuerza. Odiaba con todo su ser que el viejo Ojoloco hiciese aquello. Siempre la cortaba en medio de sus historias, ¡justo cuando más interesante se estaban poniendo! Y la verdad, ella era una gran contadora de historias, al menos a su parecer.

—Entonces, muchachos —Comenzó Moody.

—Y muchachas —Le interrumpió Tonks. Si él le cortaba a ella, también ella le cortaría a él—. ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al ver la expresión de mal humor del auror—. ¿Es que acaso aquí las chicas no contamos? Eso es discriminación, Ojoloco.

Una pequeña carcajada general inundó la cocina, haciendo que la arrugada frente del hombre se arrugase aún más.

—Muchachos y _muchachas_ —Gruñó Ojoloco con voz áspera cortando las risas de golpe—. Ya tenemos el lugar, ahora sólo falta ponerse en marcha.

**3.**

Hermione corrió y corrió.

_Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha y otra vez derecha. Sube escaleras. Derecha y otra vez izquierda._

Había salido de la habitación sin mirar atrás, intentando huir como fuese de las palabras de Malfoy, pero ni siquiera de eso había sido capaz. La imagen de Narcissa Malfoy la perseguía por cada rincón que cruzaba y la vez de Draco la acompañaba. Era horrible. Por más que corría y corría estaba encerrada en una jaula con barrotes de hormigón, de la cual no podría salir jamás.

Por fin decidió parar para tomar aire, y mientras su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente a causa de su anterior carrera por los pasillos, miró a su alrededor. Por fin se dio cuenta. Estaba perdida.

Dentro de una casa. Dentro de una casa llena de letales mortífagos sedientos de sangre, de sangre como la suya.

De pronto unas graves y roncas voces se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos, provenientes del fondo del pasillo, y Hermione puso jurar que los mortífagos dueños de esas voces estaban por doblar la esquina que les llevaría hacia ella.

Con una rapidez de la que no creía ser capaz, dado en el estado en el que se encontraba, se levantó y corrió hacia la primera puerta que encontró entreabierta, cerrándola con fuerza tras de sí. Casi temblando se apoyó en ella, y escurriéndose, se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

Estaba agotada, terriblemente agotada.

—¿Hermione? —Susurró una voz a su izquierda.

Con un sobresalto, ella se incorporó. A su lado una muchacha la miraba de forma inquisitiva, clamando alguna explicación.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó con voz ahogada.

La chica se acercó un paso hacia ella y Hermione, instintivamente, retrocedió. No quería, no necesitaba, el contacto con nadie, al menos no en ese momento.

—Yo te curé —Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, intentado tranquilizarla—. Te caíste y tenías una herida bastante fea en la cabeza, ¿te acuerdas?

Hermione se removió incómoda mientras su cabeza comenzaba a funcionar, llenándose de recuerdos. Aquella chica curándole una herida mientras tarareaba alguna absurda canción, Malfoy llegando a la habitación y congelando el ambiente, Malfoy haciéndola sufrir, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy…

—Rose —Susurró Hermione mirando directamente a los ojos azules de la chica—. Te llamas Rose, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió levemente y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la gran cama de matrimonio que había en el centro de la habitación. Con cuidado empezó a remover las colchas y las sábanas, haciendo y deshaciendo dobleces, ahuecando los almohadones y haciendo la cama.

—¿Qué haces en este pasillo? —Preguntó sin levantar la vista de uno de los enormes almohadones que estaba ahuecando en esos momentos—. Se supone que tú no tienes permiso para estar aquí.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer contra el frío suelo, a los pies de la cama. Todo en aquella habitación le parecía grande, inconmensurablemente grande en comparación con ella.

—Me he perdido —Contestó enterrando la cada entre sus rodillas arqueadas—. Me he perdido —Volvió a murmurar para sí misma.

Rose dejó con suavidad el almohadón sobre la cama y con pasos cortos y ligeros —tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible— se acercó hasta donde Hermione descansaba, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Parecía perdida, terriblemente perdida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban una frente a la otra, sentadas en el suelo, y sin decir absolutamente nada, tan sólo aprovechando el cómodo y escaso silencio que la Mansión Malfoy ofrecía por unos segundos.

—Es cuestión de acostumbrarse, ¿sabes? —Susurró Rose con la mirada perdida—. Al final te haces a todo esto, aunque ahora te parezca imposible.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Rose, que seguía observando la nada, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto —Contestó con la voz ronca—. Los hombres han nacido para ser libres, no para ser esclavos de otros hombres con ínfulas de superioridad.

Rose esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, un _no me dices nada nuevo_ camuflado sin palabras mientras se acomodaba mejor contra el suelo. Ninguna de las dos tenía la más mínima intención de salir de aquella habitación en esos momentos. No querían encontrarse con nadie más allá de esas cuatro paredes.

—¿Qué sabes de Narcisa Malfoy? —Preguntó Hermione en un susurro apenas audible.

La chica desvió la mirada para encararla, fijando sus ojos en los marrones de Hermione. De pronto el aire se había vuelto más pesado, más denso, y la Gryffindor pudo comprobar que el nombre de Narcisa Malfoy conllevaba demasiados secretos ocultos en aquella vieja mansión.

—No demasiado —Contestó Rose aclarándose la garganta—. Cuando yo entré aquí ella ya estaba desaparecida, sólo sé lo que se comenta por ahí, ya sabes…

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y se apartó un enmarañado mechón de la cara. No entendía nada. Narcisa no estaba desaparecida, ella misma acababa de ser testigo de ello, ni tampoco tenía la más remota idea de lo que se comentaba por ahí. Todo estaba empezando a ser demasiado confuso.

—¿Y que se dice sobre ella? —Inquirió, intentando parecer desinteresada.

—Bueno —Suspiró Rose—. Es una historia un poco morbosa, la verdad, aunque dudo que sea cierta —Dijo mirándola fijamente—. Cuando todo esto empezó, los mortífagos los aurores, la guerra en sí, se supone que Narcisa Malfoy estaba bien. Bueno, tú sabes que esta familia siempre ha tomado partido por el bando de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero ella no quería implicarse demasiado, al parecer. Y así siguieron las cosas, dentro de una razonable normalidad, dentro de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, claro.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —Murmuró Hermione inmersa en la historia—. ¿Qué cambió?

—Un día, su hijo fue iniciado como mortífago, y se supone que a partir de ahí ella se sumió en una especie de trance —Contestó en el mismo tono de voz—. No sé muy bien qué es lo que le pasaba, la gente por aquí no habla de eso, ¿sabes? Es un tema tabú.

—¿Fue por Draco? —Susurró Hermione mientras las piezas, una a una, iban encajando en su cabeza como si de un pequeño puzle se tratase—. ¿Por Malfoy ella estuvo así? ¿Y eso de que está desaparecida? ¿Qué es?

Rose suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, frotándola con fuerza. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar la historia completa, y además de ello, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contarla. Se arriesgaba demasiado si alguien la encontraba hablando de aquello.

—Después de aquello pasó un tiempo, y Lucius Malfoy murió en una batalla, creo. Ni lo sé ni me importa, la verdad —Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano—. El caso es que su hijo ocupó el puesto que él había tenido dentro de las filas de los mortífagos. Después de eso, Narcisa Malfoy desapareció.

—Desaparecida… —Murmuró Hermione para sí misma.

Pero ella sabía que no estaba desaparecida, ahora lo sabía.

**4.**

—¿Qué excusa ha puesto esta vez Malfoy para no presentarse a la reunión de esta tarde?—. Gruñó Blaise acercándose al oscuro mueble de madera y sirviéndose una copa de ron.

Pansy suspiró pesadamente y se tumbó en suelo, junto a un gran diván de terciopelo oscuro, boca abajo, apoyando la mejilla izquierda sobre sus manos extendidas. Hubiese sido mucho más cómodo tumbarse sobre el diván, pero ella no era de las que se dejaban llevar por los convencionalismos y comodidades.

—No lo sé, Blaise —Contestó rodando los ojos—. No soy su niñera, ¿sabes?

Zabini bufó antes de dar un largo trago a su vaso de ron y volver a rellenarlo. Aquello le exasperaba, Malfoy se creía que, presentando cualquier excusa barata ante el Lord, podía dejar pasar una reunión para la cual habían sido convocados. Y de hecho así era, y él y sólo él era capaz de hacer eso. _Maldito niño de papá_. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó al diván y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él.

—¿Quieres? —Le ofreció a Pansy, tendiéndole el vaso medio vacío de ron.

Ella tan sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Estaba demasiado a gusto en aquel momento.

—No te quedes dormida —Dijo él dando un trago—. No pienso despertarte luego.

Pansy bufó y se incorporó, pasándose las manos por el pelo, en un vago intento de peinarlo. No soportaba a Blaise con esa actitud. Era realmente… ni siquiera encontraba la palabra para describirlo, lo único que quería era poner sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y estrangularle lentamente.

—No es mi culpa que estés cabreado con Draco —Dijo la chica poniéndose en pie—. Ya te lo he dicho, no soy su niñera, no me interesan sus problemas.

—Es verdad —Contestó él de forma socarrona—. Sólo eres la tía que le quitó la virginidad.

Pansy se pasó en seco y le miró.

_Inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira._

—Eres tan desagradable cuando quieres —Escupió entrecerrando los ojos—. No sé cómo la gente te soporta.

Blaise esbozó una amplia sonrisa burlona y, con sumo cuidado, dejó el vaso —ya casi vacío— de ron en el suelo junto a sus pies, justo antes de levantarse y acortar la distancia que le separaba de Pansy.

—Tú me soportas, preciosa —Susurró con una sonrisa ladina—. Ilumíname, ¿Cómo lo haces?

Ella tan sólo rodó los ojos y, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, se separó bruscamente.

—Te aguanto porque eres mi amigo, imbécil —Masculló—. Y aún me pregunto por qué, la verdad.

—¿También te follas a tus otros amigos? —Preguntó alzando una ceja, con clara intención de molestarla—. Porque si es así…

Pansy frunció el ceño y se arregló las mangas de la túnica negra, justo antes de darse la vuelta. No pensaba seguir aguantando a un Blaise Zabini más insoportable de lo normal. Definitivamente, no iba a soportar aquello.

—Que te jodan —Farfulló dándole una última mirada.

—Ya te encargas tú de eso, preciosa.

Lo último que Pansy escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras su espalda, fue el vidrio del vaso de ron, convirtiéndose en añicos.

**5.**

No sabía dónde más buscar, realmente no lo sabía.

Había mirado habitación por habitación, piso por piso, escalera por escalera desde que salió de la habitación de su madre, en busca de Granger, pero, hora y media después, no había encontrado rastro de ella aún.

Y la necesitaba.

Necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba comprobar que aquello había sido real, necesitaba que su madre saliese de aquel pozo de oscuridad sin fondo en el que se había sumido. Verdaderamente lo necesitaba.

—Mierda, sangresucia —Farfulló, pasándose una mano por el pelo, desesperado—. ¿Dónde coño estás?

Bajó las escaleras y giró a la izquierda. _Nada_. Todas y cada una de las habitaciones de ese maldito pasillo seguían estando vacías, lo que no hacía más que aumentar el enfado y la desesperación de Draco. La chica parecía haberse evaporado.

De pronto un pequeño _click _se activó en su cabeza. Ya sabía dónde estaba.

Un escalón tras otro fue bajando las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, y con pasos presurosos cruzó el húmedo corredor que llevaba hasta la última celda, esa en la que había encontrado a Granger la última vez. Debía de estar allí. Tenía que estar allí.

Con un irritante chirrido abrió la puerta y, ahí, agazapada en un rincón, la vio.

Sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra se acercó hasta ella y la agarró con fuerza del brazo, levantándola del suelo con brusquedad. Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada. No se esperaba la intromisión del rubio en la celda.

—¿Qué…? —Susurró, su voz no daba para más.

Draco tan sólo entrecerró los ojos mientras las aletas de la nariz se le dilataban, signo de su enfado, y apretaba con más fuerza el brazo del que la tenía agarrada.

—Cállate y camina —Siseó.

Y por una vez, Hermione obedeció. Aún estaba demasiado asustada con lo sucedido en la habitación de Narcisa Malfoy como para contestarle algo que no debiera y provocarle aún más. Era una Gryffindor, era valiente, pero aún así apreciaba su vida, no era estúpida.

Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta habían desandado todo lo que Draco había andado anteriormente —con tirones de brazos y tropiezos incluidos— y se encontraban frente a la puerta de la que, hacía escasas horas, ella había huido sin mirar atrás. No quería entrar allí, no quería entrar y volver a ver a esa mujer —mitad viva, mitad muerta—mientras Malfoy la miraba, la evaluaba.

Con brusquedad Draco la soltó, como si su simple tacto le asquease. Ante eso Hermione reprimió una mueca de desagrado y se tragó sus palabras, _por supuesto que le asqueas, eres una sangresucia, pero tanto más me asquea él a mí_. Se dijo.

—Vas a entrar ahí —Dijo él acercándose amenazadoramente—. Y vas a hacer que hable.

Hermione frunció el ceño, e instintivamente se apartó un paso de él. La cercanía del chico no le gustaba para nada, su frialdad congelaba hasta el último de sus huesos dentro de aquella gélida mansión.

—Malfoy —Comenzó—. No puedo hacer eso, tu madre…

—Creo que no me has entendido bien, sangresucia —Dijo él acercándose de nuevo hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que pudo coger su cabello y tirar de él, haciendo que inclinase su cabeza para mirarle—. Vas a hacerlo, si de verdad aprecias un mínimo tu vida vas a hacerlo. Y vas a hacerlo ahora.

Acto seguido la volvió a soltar bruscamente y se apartó un par de pasos mientras una mueca de asco se formaba en su pálida cara.

Hermione inspiró hondo antes de volverse y abrir la sólida puerta. Malfoy lo había dejado claro, si apreciaba aunque fuese un mínimo su vida, Narcisa Malfoy tendría que volver a hablar.

* * *

><p>Tengo tantas cosas por decir. ¿La primera? <em>Lo siento<em>. Sé que he tardado demasiado en actualizar, sí, soy perfectamente consciente de eso, y también podría poner miles de excusas, pero no lo haré. Lo único que quiero deciros es que últimamente no estoy pasando por mi mejor época, creo yo, y eso impide que las musas vengan a mí, supongo. Típico problema, he de decir.

También quiero deciros que, nunca, jamás, abandonaré el fic. Sí, tardaré días y meses en actualizar, y os pido que tengais paciencia, pero no porque tarde tanto como lo hago significa que lo vaya a dejar colgado, porque no lo haré.

Bueno, quería dar las gracias a todos los que me dejais un review en cada capítulo, obviamente, pero sobretodo a **Lizze213** y **Basileya**, porque sin ellas este capítulo no estaría hoy aquí, que me presionan y me animan a seguir, dándome ideas y corrigiéndome, así que... ya sabeis. Pero sobretodo, quería dar las gracias a **NatWizard**, que pese a que ha sido el primer review que me ha dejado, llegó en el momento justo, al lugar indicado, animándome y consiguiendo que sacase este capítulo adelante. Así pues, este capítulo va para ti.

También, deciros lo que os digo siempre, que si teneis cualquier pequeño rato, os paseis por el_ Foro The Ruins_, que no os vais a arrepentir, de veras.

Y por último.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos en la próxima. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar.

—Virginia.


	6. NOTA

**IMPORTANTE LEER**

* * *

><p>Buenos díastardes/noches.

No, esto no es un capítulo, aunque lo cierto es que me encantaría que lo fuese.

Como muchos habéis supuesto, el fic se encuentra estancado, al menos temporalmente. De todas formas, he creído necesario subir esta pequeña nota para comunicároslo a todos los que habéis seguido la trama hasta aquí.

Con esto no quiero decir que lo vaya a abandonar.

No, para nada.

Simplemente es un periodo de descanso, un periodo para reorganizar mis ideas y ponerlas en orden, aclarar la trama y comprender a mis personajes hasta que todo esté en su sitio de nuevo.

Pero no, no es un adiós definitivo.

Así que sintiéndolo mucho, me despido por aquí. Al menos temporalmente.

Un beso, Virginia.


End file.
